Duel Monsters Spirit World
The Duel Monsters Spirit World refers to the alternate dimensions inhabited by the various spirits of Duel Monsters cards. It figures prominently in most Yu-Gi-Oh! series. Early manga The first mention of the world occurs in chapter ten of the manga. After he loses a duel to Yugi Muto, Seto Kaiba is sent there by way of being imprisoned in a card, where he is menaced by Duel Spirits such as "Blackland Fire Dragon", "Mameda", "Jellome", and "Lion". This incident inspires Kaiba to create his hologram technology. Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters The second series anime was the first to establish that Duel Spirits have their own society. During the Waking the Dragons arc, Yugi, Kaiba, and Joey Wheeler each visit the world to unlock their respective Legendary Dragons. The portion of the dimension they visit includes a large, medieval-style castle, with a vast forest nearby as well as a floating island. There, they meet many small monsters, especially Fairy-types, all of whom appear battered and weary from their battles with the Great Leviathan. This group appears to be led by "Dark Magician Girl". In addition, many Duel Spirits escape to the human world during the Orichalcos crisis, perhaps fleeing the Leviathan's wrath upon their home dimensions. Various ancient societies made contact with the Duel Spirit world, including Atlantis and Egypt. The Egyptians harnessed the power of the Duel Spirits for use in their Shadow Games. It is implied that Duel Spirits were the basis for the Egyptian concepts of ka and ba. Yu-Gi-Oh! GX The Spirit World figures most prominently in GX, where it is the primary setting of the third season. This series establishes that there are eleven Duel Spirit Dimensions, each accessible from both the others and the human world. What may be the same Fairy-inhabited dimension from Duel Monsters appears when Jaden is transported to the presence of the spirit of Kaibaman and is defeated by him in a duel. Many of the same inhabitants of that dimension appear as spectators of the duel. 's invading army.]] Neo Space is introduced as one of the dimensions early in the second season. Jaden travels there and finds that it is under siege from an extradimensional entity known as the Light of Destruction, which does not appear to hail from any of the Duel Spirit Dimensions and seeks to dominate them. Jaden defeats one of the Light's soldiers here and receives his second Deck, mainly comprised of monsters he designed for a contest as a child. Later, it is revealed that Jaden's past life was to become the Supreme King of this dimension, as he wielded the Darkness of Justice, the only weapon that could defeat the Light. The young prince's best friend, Yubel, was transformed into a monster herself to protect the prince until he came of age. arrives in the desert dimension.]] In the third season, Yubel, herself tainted by the Light and possessing Marcel, transports Duel Academy to another of the dimensions, a vast desert. Yubel, through Marcel, could call the inhabitants of this dimension, such as "The Rock Spirit", "Sand Stone", and "Sand Moth", to her aid through her special Duel Disk. Jesse Anderson sacrifices himself to get Duel Academy back to Earth. To save Jesse, Jaden and his friends venture to the Spirit World again, this time into the Dark World, inhabited mostly be Fiend-type monsters and lorded over by Brron. Brron's regime is opposed by Warrior-type rebels such as "Freed the Brave Wanderer", "Total Defense Shogun", and Field-Commander Rahz". The Dark World is also home to an icy area in which lower-Level Fiends and Fairies are oppressed by mid-Level Winged-Beasts led by "Harpie's Brother". After Brron is defeated by Jaden, Jaden is in turn possessed by the demented spirit of his past life, the prince, and rules as Supreme King of the Dark World for a short time. and Echo in the rocky wasteland dimension.]] The final dimension visited, accessed through a gate in the icy area of the Dark World, is a desolate-appearing region full of imposing rocky outcroppings. Many of the more legendary monsters, such as Exodia and the Sacred Beasts, are kept here, heavily guarded. Yubel's castle was constructed here, and it is here that she has her final confrontation with Jaden. She divulges her connection to Brron and their plan to turn Jaden into an evil Supreme King to rule alongside Yubel. With that plan failing, Yubel summons "Super Fusion God", intending to fuse all twelve dimensions into herself and rule over a universe of nothingness, but is stopped by Jaden, who fuses himself with Yubel and purges her of the Light of Destruction once and for all. Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's while it prospered.]] Child prodigy Luna lapsed into a coma at the age of three and awoke in the Ancient Forest, where she lived among the Fairy-type monsters under the protection of Ancient Fairy Dragon. After she woke, a great evil, the Minus Curse (perhaps instigated by the Dark Signers or their Earthbound Immortals), struck the Forest, imprisoning the monsters within stone and transforming the Forest into the desolate Minus World. .]] Luna's connection to the Spirit World was reestablished during her duel with Professor Frank. The demented counselor put both Luna and himself into trances, allowing them to access the spirit world. Aside from monsters played by Luna or Frank, the Ancient Forest was bereft of life, and much of it was turned to stone, including Ancient Fairy Dragon, who was found fossilized in a cliff face. Luna returned to reality after the curse ended. Later, Luna taps into the Spirit World again, this time to free it from the Minus Curse. She visits the town Schwank, which gets invaded by the Monkey troop, searching for spirits. Joined by Torunka, a de-aged "Dark Sage" spirit, Luna tracked down both Regulus, Ancient Fairy Dragon's servant, in the Forest of Pojar. Luna Torunka and Regulus invaded the castle of Demonic Monkey King Zeman, the chief facilitator of the Minus Curse and underling of the Dark Signer Demak. The Minus Curse is finally lifted with Demak's defeat, and as a reward, Luna receives cards for both "Ancient Fairy Dragon" and "Regulus". Chobin, mysteriously, already has these cards. Category:Locations Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's